Take Two
by JxTina
Summary: After their initial meeting, Roman finally convinces Alexia to see him again. But are they both on the same page? Another Roman/Alexia one-shot - full of the usual angst and smut. Sequel to 'I'm Trying Hard To Be A Gentleman' and prequel to 'Homecoming' RATED M FOR A REASON! Roman/OC


Another Roman/Alexia one-shot for you. Crikey, these two are definitely taking me on a bit of a roller coaster. I had so many ideas buzzing around my head for this, that's it gone through several re-writes in the last few days. It also got a little serious in the middle there, but hopefully it works and the pay off at the end is surely worth it?!

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Alexia.

**WARNING:** The usual smutty goodness

Enjoy x

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror, the basin filling with water as I untie my hair. Rolling the band over my wrist, I snap it against my skin. The bathroom door is ajar and I can hear Seth and Dean jibing at each other as they do every other night. Usually I'm out there doing the same. But tonight is different. Tonight, I need a moment to myself. I need a moment to tell myself to chill the fuck out.

I'm on edge. That's not unusual. There's always a flurry of anxiety before every show, every match. The kind that vanishes the minute the music hits. But tonight, I don't even think they'll disappear ever. I hold my hands up and curse as I see my little fingers tremble ever so slightly. Leaning forward, I cut off the water and plunge my hands into the ice-cold. Pressing my fingers against the cold bottom of the basin, I watch them, daring them to twitch.

Something crashes outside and I hear Seth laugh and Dean growl. They're not helping. And they fucking know it. I should never have told them. I should have told her to meet me afterwards, not before. I should have told her to wait at the hotel instead. But it's too late now. And my eagerness will always be my downfall. I was just so fucking desperate to see her again.

She taunts me with it on the phone, when she's breathless and I'm weak at the knees. She pouts it when she stares down the camera at me, giggling as I groan. She goads me with her words, making me tap out a pleading response, which she'll take her time replying to. She has me where she wants me and I couldn't give a damn how that makes me look.

But through all the teasing, I still managed to convince her. She was dubious at first. In fact, she was dubious from the first text, sent half an hour after she left my hotel room. I couldn't resist. She gave me the brush off at first, an excuse at the ready and to be honest, I didn't blame her. Perhaps I had pushed her too far, made her do something against her better judgement. So I took a breath and left it 24 hours before making contact again. This time with the promise of waffles.

We talked over breakfast, lunch, dinner; three dates in one day. And when it got late, I decided not to press the issue. She smiled, held my face as I brushed my lips over hers. As I opened my mouth to ask the inevitable, she shut me down with a grin.

"_I want doesn't get."_

But I wanted it so fucking badly. I whined against her mouth in protest, but it only made her laugh even more.

"_You want it, you make the effort."_

So I did. I have. I pulled my mind out of the gutter and got a fucking grip. I took a step back, kissed her hand and we parted ways. When I woke the next day, I was half-way through packing when my phone beeped. She made the first move and my heart swelled. From then on, it was texts, phone-calls, photos. She'd vent about her day as she clattered around her apartment and I laid on a hotel bed. I'd make her laugh, the time speeding past as I drove from city to city. She kept me amused as I stuck her on loud-speaker and listened to her taunting Seth and then I'd pout as they turned against me.

It's been two months and we're finally back in the same state, within driving distance even. I planned it carefully, put a strategy in place to convince to her even consider the three hour drive. Weeks of hint-dropping, of carefully placed retorts to her excuses and then finally, the sigh in her voice as she agreed.

"_You're like a dog with a bone..." _Her turn of phrase made me laugh and I could practically hear the scowl and eye-roll down the phone.

But she was going to come. Here. To see me. It wasn't until Seth threatened to smack the loopy grin off my face that I realised as I was about to come face to face with the girl who gave me plenty of sass along with the sexy. The girl who challenged everything that came out of my mouth at every given opportunity. The girl who'd quite happily put me in my place whenever possible. Suddenly I was fucking terrified. What if she wasn't quite how I remembered. My memories had merged into each other – the late night pancakes confused with the waffles a day later. The kissing back to the hotel mixed up with the kisses exchanged as we wandered through her hometown. The conversations had in person conflicting with those over phone and text.

I splash water over my face as Seth barges into the bathroom and tells me to get my shit together.

"If you wanna make a good impression, at least put on some pants." He leans forward over the other sink and starts to wet his hair.

I glance down at my current attire and concede, that maybe, possibly, he's right. And then I smile. "She's seen me in less."

"Maybe not the opening line you want to go for. You haven't seen this chick in how long and you're gonna jump straight in there with the sex talk?"

"We talk about other stuff."

"Not the way Dean tells it," Seth tosses his head back, flecks of water hitting me in the process.

"I knew the bastard was lying when he said he didn't hear anything."

Seth cackles. "It was pretty smooth shit too by all accounts. And we both want to know what she said to you that made you do-"

I slap the back of his head before he can finish.

He scowls. "Like I was saying, if you're as serious as you keep saying you are about this girl, then maybe just dial it down a notch or two. You convinced her to come out here, maybe don't screw it up by screwing her."

"I wanted to see her."

"And you fucking begged her. Either this girl has got your balls in a vice or she's calling out your motives."

"I ain't got any motives other than seeing her again." I drain the sink and run the water again, dipping my head into the sink.

"To what end?"

I don't answer. To be honest, I've been trying not to think about what may or may not happen later. When she agreed to meet up, I didn't say what I expected. I decided to leave that with her. Even though we've had plenty of conversations, clean and dirty, we've steered clear of any reasons. Only once did she hint that she'd never been in this situation. And even I'll admit this isn't quite one-night stand territory anymore. I don't even know if it's any kind of territory.

I stand up, pushing my hair back and out of my face. I meet Seth's eye in the mirror and he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" I grunt as I shut off the water.

"Nothing," he smirks. "Just glad I ain't bunking with you tonight."

"Hilarious." I leave him chuckling to himself and stalk back out into the main room.

Dean is sitting on the bench, lacing his boots. I grab my bag and tug out my gear. I've barely done up my pants when there's a knock at the door. I feel my body stiffen and I have to take a deep breath before the tension disappears.

I glance around and see Dean and Seth are staring at me. There's another knock, a little more tentative this time.

"You gonna get that?" Dean drawls. "Rude to keep the girl waiting."

I throw him a glare, ignoring both of their laughs as I cross the room and open the door. My mouth goes dry and I realise that I'm going to be dealing with my inner anxiety all night.

Alexia leans against the door-frame, one leg crossed over the other, hand running through her hair as she meets my eyes.

"Hey you," she murmurs. Her lips are painted red, her eyes shiny with gold and rimmed in black. I run my eyes down, taking in the leather jacket draped around her shoulders, the dark grey shirt that hangs loosely over her frame, once again not giving me any hints as to what lies beneath. I feel myself take in a sharp breath as my eyes reach her legs and they glisten up at me, encased in tight pants that look spray-painted on. I feel a growl stick at the back of my throat when I see her feet, snugly fit into high heels whose thin straps wrap around her tanned skin.

I drag my eyes away and back to her face and she smirks. "I dragged my ass across half the state and now that I'm here, you're lost for words?"

"No. I just can't quite believe you're here." I extend my hand and brush the hair from her eyes. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she replies and I swear her voice shakes ever so slightly. "Although I feel like I'm a bit over-dressed in comparison."

I glance down at my bare chest. "I'm almost ready."

"I can come back," she takes a step back, but I curl my hand around her wrist.

"No, c'mon." I pull her towards me and tug her into the room.

As I turn, pushing the door closed behind us, I see that Dean and Seth are now side by side, watching our exchange. I chance a look down at Alexia and see the familiar twinkle in her eye – something that I've become accustomed to.

"Hey, little one," she says to Seth, who rolls his eyes. "And you, charmer." I see Dean's chest swell and give them both my best scowl.

"You remember Alexia, boys?"

"How could we forget?" Dean drawls and then he grins. "Good to see you, Lex."

"Likewise. Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt your prep," Alexia apologies and I give her hand a squeeze.

Dean shrugs and turns to pick up his hooded vest. Seth, on the other hand...

"I'm just glad you turned up when you did. I mean, I was just about to kick his mopey ass."

"Mopey, huh?" she turns her face up to meet my eyes, but I'm too busy giving Seth the death-stare.

"It's sickening, if I'm honest Lex." Seth ploughs on as he buckles his vest. "It's all faraway looks and small smiles and it's just not becoming of any man..."

Alexia laughs, her hand creeping up my arm. "Faraway looks?" she whispers.

"Ignore him." I give Seth a final warning look before I turn my gaze downwards.

"Hard not to... Sounds like he's speaking the truth," she teases. She rolls her eyes when I glower. "C'mon, you're a big guy, you can take it."

The way her voice rolls over her nickname for me, makes me shiver. I flex and watch her eyes widen, before the air of coolness descends back over her face and she takes a step back. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

I shift my bag along the bench and she settles in the space, leaning against the wall, watching me as I tug my vest over my head and then shrug on the flak jacket, leaving it unzipped.

"When's your match?" she asks as I reach for my wrist guards.

"Half hour. I got you tickets-"

"Ring-side, I know." She pauses. "Shiv couldn't make it."

I give her a sideways look. "You're on your own?"

She nods and then narrows her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I return my gaze to my hands, un-doing and re-doing the straps until they feel right. But I can still feel her eyes boring into my skull. "She didn't bail because of me, did she?" I venture slowly, carefully.

"Trust me, if she could be here, she would be." She nods in Seth's direction. "She'd be here drooling over that ass if she wasn't stuck in bed with the flu."

"She's had a lucky escape. His ego's big enough as it is."

"Unlike yours?" Alexia cocks an eyebrow and I throw my hands up in defeat.

I move my neck side to side and then stand. I glance down and see Alexia is ever so slightly distracted by Dean doing press ups. I nudge her shoulder and she looks back at me.

"Mine are far more impressive," I tell her and she blushes.

"One-handed, right" she winks at me and it takes all my strength not to wrap her up in my arms and cover her mouth with mine. "Maybe you can show me later?"

"I won't disappoint."

"I'm sure you won't." Her voice is low, laced with sultry undertones as she holds my gaze. Her eyes are dark and for a moment, I forget where we are. I lean down and brush the back of my finger over her cheek, watching her eyes flutter shut for a second and taking the opportunity to finally brush my lips against hers.

I'm waiting for her to pull back, but she doesn't. Instead, her hand trails up my arm as I slide my fingers into her hair.

"Alright, enough," Seth's voice snaps behind me.

I groan and Alexia mumbles her dissatisfaction against my mouth. Pulling back, I give her look of apology.

"Go do your thing," she whispers. "I'll be watching."

I move back and grab my own bottle of water, watching as she stands. Her heels click on the floor as she walks towards the door. I follow her out, hoping for one more kiss, but mainly because I can't help but follow her ass in those pants. I reach past her to open the door and she turns back to me.

"See you after," she breathes, her lips hot against my face. Pulling back, she rubs my cheek, before grazing her thumb over my lips. "Lipstick."

And then she's gone and I'm left staring at the closed door.

* * *

I instinctively bristle as we make our way through the crowd. I'm deafened by the noise as always, welcoming it as it drowns out all other thoughts. I can feel hands on my arms, grappling for a touch and I shake them loose, my hair whipping against my neck. Ahead, Seth rolls forward over the barricade, Dean just behind. As I climb over, I chance a look to the right and meet Alexia's gaze. Her mouth twitches into a small smile, her eyes wide, all-seeing. And so fucking dark. She breaks my gaze, her eyes dropping lower and then back up. I swear I see her shiver.

I make a conscious effort to not look her way again for the rest of the match. But it doesn't stop my mind recalling the image of her face over and over again. I fight hard to keep my head in the game, but it's a relief when Seth gets the pin and we're sliding out of the ring. As we turn and back away, my eyes are already seeking her out. I watch as she exhales slowly, raking her hand through her hair and then she catches my eye, a small smile gracing her features. I nod my head towards the stage, indicating she needs to get back there soon. She responds by shrugging her jacket around her shoulders and moving past her neighbour.

The second we get back into the locker room, I make a beeline for the shower, but Seth beats me to it with a grin. I curse the closed door and settle on the bench, rolling my neck to ease the tension. I pick my phone out my bag and note the time. Standing, I bang on the closed door.

"Hurry the fuck up, dickhead!"

"Temper, temper."

I turn and see Alexia smirking in the doorway, her jacket over her arm.

"Hey, sorry. Some asshole," I say loudly in the direction of the bathroom, "thinks he's funny."

She nods slowly. "What's the rush?"

I raise an eyebrow, watching as she crosses her ankles, tapping the toe of her shoe against the floor. Tonight, she is definitely leaving those on.

"Well," I say as I walk towards her. "I was thinking we could get a bite to eat, grab a quick drink... Catch up."

"Catch up..." she says slowly, meaningfully. "Catch up on what exactly?"

I pause, not sure how to answer. I don't want to be obvious. I don't want to screw this up.

"That would be telling," I tell her as the bathroom door opens behind me.

"Where are you guys going?" Seth chimes in as he brushes past and starts to pack up his bag.

"Somewhere you're not," I shoot back, before returning my attention to Alexia. "I'll be quick."

She bites her lip, fighting to keep her face straight and I struggle to contain the groan building at the back of my throat.

"Take your time," she finally exhales. "I'll wait outside."

As the water beats down on my shoulders, I once again tell myself to get a fucking grip, to keep it in my pants for as long as possible. Although I don't know why, the other part of my brain pipes up, seems like she's up for it. I growl at my inner horndog, fighting to keep my dick in check as the mental image of her ass in those pants flashes through my mind. I can still clearly remember what it looks like without clothing too, which does nothing to sooth the familiar feeling in my stomach. Despite all the teasing, the breathless phone calls that I've had to end before I say something I'll regret, I don't want her to think that's all I'm after. Because it isn't.

Alongside the glint in her eye, the teasing nature of her voice, particularly when it drops an octave or two, there's the way she makes me belly-laugh, the way she counters my arguments and forces me to look at things a different way. She's one step ahead of me and it's all I can do to keep up. I've never chased a girl like I have with her. It was an uphill struggle to convince her to come and see me. There were times when she called me straight out and I was back to square one. But it made me more determined to prove her wrong. I proved her wrong before and I can do it again.

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I head back into the main room and freeze.

Alexia's sat next to my bag, flicking through her phone. Seth and Dean are nowhere to be seen. I cough and she looks up.

"Everywhere else was being packed up," she says by way of explanation. "Seth told me to come back here and wait for you. But I can wait in the corridor."

I swallow. "No, it's fine."

I approach the bench and start to rifle through my bag for a change of clothes.

"So, you were pretty cool out there," she says, sliding her phone back into her purse. "Although your persona could do with some anger management classes. That's some aggression you've got going on."

I glance up and see a smile play across her lips. "Intimidation, anger, it works for him."

"Yeah, no-one can tell your just a big softie in real life."

"Me? Soft?" I mock-scoff. "You got me confused."

She shakes her head as I tug free a clean shirt and pants. "Oh, that's right. You're all hard."

The words hang in the air and I have difficulty straightening up, fully aware that the towel isn't going to help hide anything. I catch her eye and she holds my gaze, her mouth moulded into a smirk.

"That mouth's going to get you into trouble," I manage to get out.

She shrugs. "Here's hoping."

Fuck.

* * *

"Yes... Yes... More... That's it."

Alexia eases back, satisfied as the server wraps her burrito. Although there's no point, as the second he hands it to her, she's pulling free the foil wrap and taking a bite.

"Hungry?" I grin as I swipe my card and then take my own.

"You have no idea," she mumbles, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "My stomach is literally crying with happiness right now."

I'd forgotten how much of an appetite she has. I watch as she takes another large mouthful, her eyes fluttering closed as she chews.

"Sorry about the lack of silver-service."

"Don't worry about it. This is exactly what I needed," she bats away my apology. Although I still feel bad. If our match had been earlier or if I'd gotten into the shower before Seth or if she hadn't been distracting me with wicked words, then maybe we could have got to a proper restaurant instead of a hole-in-the-wall.

I follow her back outside to her car and we lean against it in comfortable silence.

"Now what?" she asks, scrunching up the foil and taking aim at a nearby trashcan. It re-bounds off one side and thuds inside, making her raise her arms in success.

"Up to you."

"Do you mean that?" she questions, turning to face me. "So if I just dropped you back at your hotel and said goodbye and drove away, you'd be fine with that?"

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

Busted.

"Okay, cards on the table?" I twist to meet her square on and she nods. "I wanted to see you again for many reasons. And not just because we slept together. You're an interesting person to talk to and you have no problem whatsoever in treating me like I'm just a guy you met in a bar, and not because of what I do for a living. You take no bullshit and I like that." I pause. "I told you last time that you got me all wrong. I don't know what else I can do to convince you of that."

"So you didn't just convince me to come out here so you could have your wicked way? Should I be insulted?"

I groan. I can't fucking win. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"You're treating me like I've walked into this blindly. Like it's your fault that we slept together after only knowing each other for a few hours, that it's your fault that I text you."

"Is this some kind of test?"

"No. I just want to know the truth."

"The truth? Fine." I lean down to her face, brush the hair from her eyes and then move my mouth close to her ear. "I want to take you back to my hotel and strip you. I want to kiss every inch of you." I cup my hand round the back of her neck. "I want to push your legs apart and lick you until you beg me to stop. I want to fuck you every way possible. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum." Her breath hitches and I feel her curve against me as I pull her close. "How's that for the truth?"

"Seems more honest than your earlier bold statements."

"I can't win with you." I pull back and meet her eyes. "If all I wanted from you was a quick fuck, we wouldn't be here now. In fact, I would have ignored your text, deleted your number and moved on. But I didn't. And how fucking hard is it for you to believe that I might actually be a decent person, who might want to know you both in and out of bed?"

She's quiet and I desperately try to read her expression, but she's ducked her face down so I can't see her properly. I tuck my thumb under her chin and force her to look at me again. "Alexia..."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she finally says. "I convinced myself on the drive here that we'd meet up and the second you got the opportunity, you'd get me into bed. And I was fine with that. More than fine in fact. Like I said, I'm not naïve. And then you say things like that and I don't know what the fuck to think. Because let's be honest, this really isn't anything more than what it is. It's been two months since we first met and here we are, with less than 24 hours. How on earth can you think that we'd get anything out of this other than the obvious?"

"We've spoken every single day for the last two months."

"And? How was I to know that meant something?"

"Didn't you think so?"

She scuffs her heel angrily on the concrete. "I thought it was too good to be true."

"Why are you mad?"

She scowls. "Why couldn't you just be more like the asshole your in-ring persona is?"

I laugh. "Even he's got a heart. Hey," I curl my arm around her shoulders and pull her towards me. "If I'm coming on too strong, you just gotta tell me to back off. I don't think you'll have too much trouble doing that, seen as you've been doing it for the past two months."

"You just like the chase," she counters, her voice muffled as she buries her face into my chest. Her voice still has an edge to it, but her body is giving off completely different signals.

"In those pants, you're hard to resist." I can't help myself and I grin as she chuckles, the tension slowly starting to lift. "So... What's your next move going to be?"

* * *

Alexia's hand slips into mine as we stroll across the hotel lobby. She said she needed a drink, but one look in the hotel bar, we both glanced at each other and decided somewhere more private would be best; Seth and Dean were at the bar already and it was a miracle that we managed to escape unnoticed.

She was quiet in the car as she drove us to the hotel and I decided not to push the issue. I was starting to regret what I had said earlier, not because I didn't mean it. Far from it. But because of the added pressure it seemed to have put on her. It was the last thing I wanted and what should have been a casual, fun evening had turned into something more serious. I wanted to kick myself for making it so. I should have kept my mouth shut, so I decided to make up for it now.

But she makes it so hard. As we step into the elevator, she shrugs her jacket off and in the mirrored walls, I can see the way the material deeps low, revealing a hint of lacy black bra. I fight to keep my eyes away from her body, but they drop lower instead, fixated on her ass as she shifts from one foot to the other.

In the hallway, she leans against the wall as I draw out the keycard and I'm suddenly back to two months ago, only this time with more hesitation, with more at stake. I move back and let her enter first, before following, dragging my bags behind me.

"Drink?" I ask, heading for the mini bar.

"Water."

With my back to her, I raise my eyebrows at her request. I thought she was going to hit the hard stuff, making whatever decision process easier on her conscience. I take out two bottles and hand one to her.

"When are you next back out this way?" she asks after a sip.

"Another couple of months, most likely."

"I've got to do some travelling for business, it's conference season."

"Whereabouts?"

"All over. I'm pretty much living out of a suitcase for the next month." She takes a sit on the bed.

Is she suggesting what I think she is?

"I can let you know where I'll be..." I venture.

She smiles. "Sure. That would be nice."

"I'll text you."

"Likewise." She takes another sip of water, crossing her legs and letting her foot swing back and forth.

"So does this mean..." I'm cautious as I step forward to sit next to her.

"Maybe we just take it as it comes," she says firmly. "And just have some fun?"

"I can do fun."

"You mentioned some fun things earlier," she says pointedly.

"Did I?" I watch as her hand edges across the sheets towards me. "I can't remember..."

"Something about stripping..." her fingers dance over mine, trailing around my wrist. "And kissing..." Her purse and jacket slide to the floor as she twists towards me. "And licking..." She stands, moving between my legs which I quite happily open to accommodate her, my hands ghosting up her sides as she cups my face. "And screaming..." her voice is barely a whisper as she comes closer, her breasts level with my face. I fight to keep my eyes up and on hers.

She drops her hands from my face and crosses her arms in front of her body, pulling her shirt up and over her head.

I swallow. "Are you sure about this? After earlier... I..."

"Fun, remember."

I nod, my hands on her hips, gripping hard, not wanting to let go as she leans down towards me and brushes her lips over mine. I groan as she runs her hands through my hair, pulling it free and twisting her fingers around thick strands. I slide my hands up her back, feeling her shiver against me as I grip the back of her neck and pull her closer to me, deepening the kiss and relishing in the moment as she lets me slide my tongue against hers.

Her hands pluck at my shirt, pulling it up and whimpering as I break away to pull it over my head. I lie back on the bed and pull her on top of me, feeling her legs shift over mine and her ass grind down on my crotch. My dick is already straining, begging to be let free as she captures my mouth again. My fingers seek out the clasp of her bra, flicking it open and watching as she shifts up into sitting so she slide the straps down her arms. I sit up too, pressing a chaste kiss to her mouth, cheek, chin and then neck as I cup her breasts in my hands. Grazing my thumbs over her nipples, I grin into her shoulder as she flinches. And then she hisses as I pinch them hard.

"Fuck..."

"Tell me..." I breathe against her. "Talk to me..."

"Again," she squeaks through gritted teeth and I roll them between thumb and forefinger, tugging them harder.

I duck my head lower and take one into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the sensitive tip, listening to her breathy voice as she spurs me on. I move to the other, wrapping my lips around the hard flesh and sucking slowly. Her fingers lace through my hair, clamping me into position as I tease her.

"Get up," I say gruffly as I release her. She eases back and I hold her steady as her feet find purchase on the floor. Sliding off the bed, I kneel in front of her, pressing open mouthed kisses to her stomach as I peel the pants away from her body. Beneath them are lace panties, which do nothing to hide her scent. I close my eyes and breathe her in as I push the pants down to her ankles.

Gripping her foot, I ease them passed her heels. It's a slow process, but it gives me the time to appreciate the length of her legs once again, the smoothness of her skin and the tautness of her calves as I place one bare leg and then the other in front of me, spreading them ever so slightly. Her hands are back on my head as I press kisses along the waistband of her panties. She jerks, revealing her need.

"You want me to taste you, Alexia?" I look up to find her eyes are shut. "Look at me."

They open into small slits as she nods.

"You tasted so good last time." I curl my fingers inside the waistband and then have another idea. Reaching between her legs, I cup her in my hand and groan as I feel the wetness press into my palm. "How badly do you want this? Tell me, Alexia."

"Please..."

I pull my hand towards me, curling my fingers away apart from one which I use to outline her lips. The material moulds against her, sticking to the wetness that seems to intensify before me.

"Please, what?"

"I... Your tongue... Please."

I use my shoulders to nudge her legs wider until I can slide between them and press my mouth over her. She flinches above me and I have to cup her ass to keep her steady as I lick her through the material. "Like that?" I mumble against her.

"Yes..."

I grip the back of her panties and slide them down over her ass, making sure I get a good handful in the process and I grin as she cusses above me. I pull back and slowly reveal the familiar strip of hair, leaning forward to press my nose against it as I push her panties down her legs and help her step out of them.

Leaning back, I rest my head against the bed and beckon her to step forward, reaching out for her hands.

"Move your knee onto the bed," I instruct, gripping the other to keep her steady. She does as I say and her naked form is now hovering over my face. "Fuck, you're beautiful," I murmur, gripping her hips once more and pulling her down onto my mouth.

"Jesus..." is all she says as I lick her slit, moaning as her juice seep onto my tongue.

She tastes better than before and again, I can't get enough. I hold her to me, pushing my tongue further into her as she moans above me. Her bent leg is solid, but her straight leg is starting to shake and I have to release one hip to sooth the trembling. With my tongue hot and wet, I shift slightly at flick it over her clit earning a small gasp. She grinds down and I give her everything I've got, tugging her clit between my lips and sucking until her words start to become incoherent. Her juices leak over my chin and I can't help myself. I release her clit and let my tongue slip inside her again.

"You bastard..." she groans above me. "I'm so fucking close."

I smirk against her wet flesh and move back to her clit, only too happy to give her what she wants. She moans in satisfaction as I swirl my tongue over it again and again. I release her straight leg from my hand, silently begging that she holds herself steady. I bury one finger and then another inside her and moan around her clit as I feel her walls clamp down on them. They slide in and out of her tight confines and her thighs squeeze around my head as she climaxes with a shout.

She collapses forward and I have to fight to move her off her face before she completely smothers me. She slides down into my lap, my arms around her as she takes shaky breathes that leave goosebumps on my skin. I press my mouth against her shoulder, caressing her flushed skin with my tongue as she curls against me.

"I'd forgotten how good you are," she murmurs after a moment.

"You saying I'm not memorable?"

"Far from it... Every time I thought about it, I couldn't believe my own memories."

"So I'm that good..." I grin, raising my head and pressing my forehead against hers. "More than happy to prove your memories right any time you like..."

"That's quite a promise, big guy," she retorts and her hand sinks between us to rub at the well-formed bulge in my pants. "Want to prove that memory right too?"

"More you do that, the better..." I groan as her other hand joins in and starts to unbuckle my pants.

She crawls off my lap and I happily raise my hips for her as she tugs my pants south. Her eyes widen, but the rest of her face doesn't respond as she sees I'm not wearing anything underneath. She edges away from me, pulling off my sneakers and socks as well. Her breasts swing as she crawls back towards me and as soon as she's in touching distance I reach out to cup one. She nuzzles against my arm as her hand slides over my thigh.

"How good are your memories about this?" she taunts as her fist circles my dick.

"I think I need a refresher," I groan as her grip tightens for a second and then loosens.

"So needy," she whispers against my neck before she nips at the skin.

"You're one to talk," I shoot back and she chuckles.

Her fist tightens once again as she makes her way down my body until she's kneeling before me, her mouth inches away from the tip of my dick. She lets it hang open, the perfect, pouty 'O' as she holds my gaze, her hand still working my length, occasionally releasing it to cup my balls and squeeze them. I'm on the verge of begging her when she relents and presses a kiss to the swollen head. I jerk at the sensation and she smiles to herself before she does it again, this time letting me slip into her warm mouth. The tip of her tongue flicks over the sensitive slit and I squirm.

"Talk to me," she murmurs.

"Lex..." I can't get my tongue to wrap around her full name, not with her dick in my mouth, sinking slowly in, inch by inch. "Fuck, that feels... Amazing."

She moans in appreciation as her tongue presses flat against the underside. I twitch and she pulls back a second before sliding her mouth back over me, further this time, the tip getting dangerously close to the back of her throat.

"Christ... Keep going... Take it..." My head rolls back against the bed, my inner censor breaking down as she fists the base of my dick and takes the rest into her more than accommodating mouth. I can feel when she hollows her cheek, sucking me further in. "Fuck..."

I reach down and cup the back of her head, fighting hard not to push her mouth onto me anymore than what she's comfortable with. She hums softly as she backs away and sucks the tip firmly.

"Don't stop... Please... Lexi..."

She giggles. "Lexi? That's a new one..."

I open one eye and look down at her. "Why'd you stop?" I whine, my dick twitching in her hand as she continues to pump.

"Oh, so now you want me to continue?" she winks. "Last time, you made me stop."

"Don't ever fucking stop," I growl. "Lexi..."

She laughs as she opens her mouth and jerk my hips up. "Patience..."

Screw patience, I think as she bobs her head faster this time, her tongue twisting around my entire length as I slide in and out of her hot mouth. I can feel my balls tightening and she knows I'm close as she grips my thighs with both hands, holding me down as I fight against her, my hips bucking as she sucks me off. She hums again and this time I know I'm not going to last much longer. But she refuses to move, her mouth clamped over me as I beg.

"Lex... Lexi... Girl, you gotta... Fuck..."

I'm a goner. My hand grips the back of her head as I empty into her mouth and I growl as I feel her swallow. I brush the hair away from her face as she releases me and crawls up over me. I pull her flush against me and rub my thumb across her cheek.

"Better than I remembered... Sexy Lexi."

Her lips twitch into a smirk. "Original."

"Suits you," I whisper in her ear. "Stand up." I ease her to her feet and follow suite, pulling her against me and reclaiming her mouth as I manoeuvre her onto the bed. "Roll over."

My hands grip her hips loosely as she does, her face turning to the side so she can watch as I pull her ass up and nudge her legs open. Her arms stretch out towards the pillows and I lean over here, kissing her softly as I tug one towards her. She lifts her head as I position it for her, brushing her hair away from her neck so I can press my lips against the flushed skin. I trail my hands over her arms, squeeze her hands and then slide back south, to cup her breasts. She wiggles her ass against my dick,making it twitch as I pinch her nipples, drawing a hiss from the back of her throat.

"Stay like that," I murmur as I push away and head for my bag. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as I retrieve the foil packet and tear it open. She shifts slightly, closing her legs and for a second I think it's to ease the weight on her knees. But then she moans and I realise, stupidly, she's getting impatient.

"I thought I said not to move," I grunt as I settle behind her. "Rude to start without me."

"You took too long," she moans as I swipe my finger along her wetness.

"I was going to fuck you hard and quick," I lean forward to whisper against her back, watching the skin blossom with goosebumps. "Now, I'll just have to drag it out..."

She whimpers in response and I have to take a deep breath to steady myself. I guide my dick to rest between her wet lips and grip her hips hard as she tries to force herself back. I kiss down her spine as I slowly push into her, growling as she grips me hard.

"So fucking tight..."

I look up and see her flushed face, eyes closed, mouth parted in half-moan, half-smile. She exhales slowly as I sink into her further, pressing my chest against her back, letting go of her hips for a second to slide my hands over her body to grip her hands. I pull my hips back and forth in a slow and methodical rhythm, my body moulded over hers, my mouth seeking out hers and pulling her into a deep kiss. She frees one hand and slides it over the back of my head, through my hair. Releasing my mouth, she presses her forehead against mine as I choke out words.

"Lex... Fuck, baby. You feel amazing..."

Her breath hitches as she whispers back to me. "Roman... Please... Harder..."

I shake my head and she whines, her eyes fluttering closed as I pause, feeling my dick twitch inside her. She rolls her hips back against mine and I growl.

"Stop that..."

She shakes her head. "Please..."

"Not yet."

I hook my free hand around her waist and pull myself upright. She moans in anticipation, but I refuse to give in. I grip her shoulder and push into her again, feeling her hot, sticky skin in my palm before sliding in under to grope her breast again. She twists her head further and holds my gaze as her hands twist in the bedsheets, anchoring herself firmly so she can grind her hips back against mine.

I pinch her nipple in retaliation, my stomach clenching as she hisses. I grin and slide my hand between her legs, my fingers seeking out her clit and toying with it, making her flinch and tremble beneath me. With my hand still gripping her waist, I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me, sexy Lexi..."

Her mouth moves to capture mine, her teeth nipping at my bottom lip as I move my finger over her clit in small circles, feeling her walls clench my dick as she gets closer. I drive home harder, pushing her towards the edge, whispering in her ear, begging her to cum and when she does I grip her hard, letting it wash over her.

She tries to collapse, but I hold her hips up.

"I'm not done yet," I moan into her ear. "You wanted it hard, remember."

"Fuck, Roman... I'm..."

"I got you."

I shift up-right, pulling out and rolling her onto her back. She's limp in my arms as I pull her forward, draping her legs over mine. Using her the back of her thighs as leverage, I push into her, making her back arch, a hiss escaping from the back of her throat.

I lean forward, hovering over her, before thrusting deep inside her, cupping the back of her head and bringing her mouth to mine. I can feel her legs curl around my waist, the heels of her shoes digging into my ass as I slam into her. Her breathy voice cuts through my hazy thoughts.

"Roman... I'm..."

"You gonna cum again?" I grunt into her neck, my hips jack-hammering back and forth into her willing body. She arches against me again and I slide my hand down her back to hold her against me.

She nods, her fingers tangling in my hair, pushing it back so she can see my face. My eyes squeeze shut as I feel her tense around me again and I howl as I feel my own release building.

"Lex... Jesus..." I groan as my balls tighten and white lightening shoots through me.

I collapse forward, bracing my weight on my forearms, my face buried in her neck. I can feel her fingers dance across my shoulders as I get my breath back. Her legs slide from my waist and the heels scratch the back of my thighs as she does. I pull out of her and move back, tugging the condom free. As I chuck it in the trashcan, she sits up, moving to the edge of the bed.

A feeling of familiarity and dread washes over me. Not again. Please, no.

"What, no cuddle?" she pouts.

"Oh, you want one this time?" I arch an eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes and slides her hands down her legs to un-do her shoes. She flexes her feet and rotates her ankles before scooting back up the bed and patting the spot next to her. She doesn't have to ask twice and I've soon got her wrapped up in my arms, her warm body fitting perfectly against mine.

"I've got a day to kill in New York next week," she murmurs.

"I'm in New Jersey Tuesday for a show. Day off Wednesday and then head to Boston on the Thursday," I quickly flick through my mental calendar.

"I can do Wednesday."

"I promise to do better than burritos."

"I'm happy with room service," she smiles up at me.

**Fin.**


End file.
